


What Did We Just Witness?

by chorallys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Accidental Relationship, Awkward Flirting, Flustered Kageyama Tobio, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Second Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorallys/pseuds/chorallys
Summary: inspired by @ briaynay on TikTokIn which Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk into something they weren't expecting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	What Did We Just Witness?

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talked amongst themselves as they were putting away the volleyballs after practice. Yamaguchi suggested they stop by Ukai's store to get a snack before heading home to which Tsukishima agreed.

"Ryuu!"

"Noya!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled to each other, alarming the first years. They looked like they were about to pounce on each other, mischievous looks on their faces. Tsukishima sighed, telling Yamaguchi to hurry up so they could leave faster.

"Stop that! You're scaring the first years!" Ennoshita yelled, holding the rambunctious pair by the scruffs of their necks. They pouted slightly as they turned to face their captain. Ennoshita's stern face almost resembled Daichi's and they all couldn't help but miss their old captain.

"Aw," the two boys sighed and pouted as Ennoshita let go of their shirts. As soon as he left into the broom closet, however, they smirked at each other and the mischievous glint in their eyes returned.

"They've been more rambunctious ever since Daichi, Suga, and Asahi graduated," Yamaguchi laughed as he put the last ball volleyball into the cart.

"They sure have. But only a little. I'm sure they miss being scolded by Daichi," Tsukishima smirked slightly, amusement on his face as Ennoshita poked his head out from the closet room. He walked alongside Yamaguchi as they went to put the cart away and realized something was off. He looked around the gym and confirmed his suspicions. "Hey, where did the freak duo disappear to?"

Yamaguchi slowed and looked around, his face turning into one of confusion.

“That’s weird. They must’ve run off somewhere or they might be in the club room. We’ll ask one of the third years.” A perfectly-timed, enthusiastic yell came from Tanaka and Nishinoya. Yamaguchi laughed. “Not them, though.”

Tsukishima laughed a little, looking at Yamaguchi affectionately before they went into the gym closet to put the carts away.

“Oh! Hey Narita, do you know where Hinata and Kageyama went?”

“Uh, not really. Kinoshita?”

“Uhh, captain where’d the duo go?”

“Which duo?”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other as the third years conversed in this game of telephone. It made Yamaguchi want to laugh.

“The freak duo,” Tsukishima supplied.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure they went to the club room to change. They finished putting the net away and decided to head off,” Ennoshita said.

“That’s strange. You’d think they’d be the last ones to want to leave.”

Yamaguchi nodded; it  _ was  _ weird for them to leave so early. Something was probably up.

“Well, I’m going to check on them. Hopefully, they haven’t killed each other,” he replied, laughing nervously.

“Good idea. Well, if you guys are done, I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Ennoshita smiled at them.

They all really did miss Daichi but Ennoshita was a damn good captain. The two boys waved at him and walked off together. Despite having said they were going to check up on the other two, they really didn’t have any sense of urgency in their steps. They spoke softly among each other as they walked towards the club room. The slight breeze made Yamaguchi shiver and he walked closer to Tsukishima. It took a lot of inner will to not wrap an arm around him, Tsukishima thought.

When they approached the club room building, they heard loud voices coming from above. They looked at each other, confused.

“Is that them?” Yamaguchi asked, looking up at the club room in concern.

“Might be.”

“We should check on them. Hush,” Yamaguchi motioned with his finger to be quiet and started walking quietly up the stairs.

The arguing only got louder as they got closer to the room and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious about what the argument was about. It seemed like his worries distracted from what they were actually arguing about because Tsukishima was holding his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. They stood by the door, listening in.

“No, you dumbass! I’ve had more wins recently! It seems like you’re slacking off!”

“Mmmm, I don’t know Crappy-yama. You seemed kind of distracted today,” Hinata responded in a singsong voice, obvious amusement all over his aura. Tsukishima made a face.

“I was NOT! You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I jumped perfectly during the drills and you still somehow managed to hit the side of my hand!”

That was true. Yamaguchi had been confused at that but had forgotten about it throughout the practice. It was weird.

“You just aimed for the ball wrong!” Kageyama’s voice had become more demanding. Demanding Hinata to get better. Demanding Hinata to drop the subject.

There was the sound of something hitting the locker and Yamaguchi was about to run in when Tsukishima held onto his arm. He wanted to see how this turned out. Yamaguchi only leaned back against the wall. He was worried.

“Shut up. If there’s anyone who hasn’t been on their game, it’s you! Your jumps have gotten shorter. Your receives are starting to lack. Your spikes aren’t powerful enough-”

Hinata started giggling. Yamaguchi was confused (and apparently, Tsukishima was as well). If anything, he’s begun to notice a constant improvement in Hinata recently. He just couldn’t understand why Kageyama was being so nitpicky. Of course, they always encouraged the other to improve but it wasn’t outright rudeness like Kageyama was showing now. Not since their first year. Kageyama’s kingly behavior was present, of course, but he never lied to someone like he was doing now. Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the locker being hit again. The grip on his arm tightened the tiniest amount.

“Ooooh, you wanna kiss me so bad.”

_ …Huh? _ There was a slight noise of outrage from Kageyama.

“So what if I do?” came a blurted, rushed, angry response from Kageyama.

Yamaguchi almost couldn’t contain his shock as he put his hand over his mouth. Tsukishima mimed gagging; he couldn’t hide his amusement though. Yamaguchi could see it in his eyes.

There was a silence from inside the room and both boys could only imagine the panic Kageyama must’ve been going through at that moment. (Particularly Yamaguchi.)

“W-what?!” Hinata squeaked, laughing nervously.

Yamaguchi risked a look inside the club room. Kageyama’s back was facing the door and his whole body was covering Hinata’s. The slam on the locker earlier must’ve been from Kageyama slamming his hand on the locker, trying to intimidate Hinata with his tall form. It obviously didn’t work if Hinata had answered like  _ that _ . He could feel Tsukishima press against his back as he also tried to look inside.

“You want to kiss me?” came a nervous response from Hinata. It almost sounded like he was afraid of the response. Yamaguchi would know.

There was a loud silence and both boys moved away from the doorway in case Kageyama decided to make a quick exit.

“So what if I do?”

It was barely audible but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi only stared at each other in shock, the latter with a hand over his mouth. There was another long silence before Yamaguchi decided to look in the room again.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out.

Tsukishima quickly followed and looked into the classroom. Yamaguchi briefly looked up and saw his face of disdain.

Kageyama had lowered his head a bit and was seemingly embracing Hinata. The other boy’s hands rested on Kageyama’s hips, clenching the shirt. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima quickly moved their heads back.

“What do we do?!”

“Uh,” Tsukishima seemed to short-circuit before he ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s pretend we’re just coming back up.”

Yamaguchi nodded as they quietly walked back down the stairs. The shock from the entire situation was still present in his mind. They got about 20 feet from the building when Tsukishima turned and breathed out. It still had him rattled as well.

Yamaguchi cleared his throat loudly and asked, “So where do you want to go after this?”

Tsukishima almost laughed. They had already talked about this, except he was the one who asked. He didn’t really bother raising his voice; Yamaguchi had done good enough on that.

“Do you want to get snacks from Ukai’s store?”

“Yeah! It would be a nice treat for you especially after all the great blocks you did during practice!” he replied excitedly. He hadn’t mentioned this before. His smile dazzled him; it was almost as if he was sparkling.

Tsukishima looked away to try to hide the pink creeping onto his cheeks.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he replied bashfully.

Yamaguchi only giggled as they made their way into the club room. “Sorry, Tsukki.” It was like an arrow through the heart.

The other two were changing into their jackets and putting stuff away in their book bags. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other knowingly before they started to change into their regular clothes.

“Hey, why did you guys leave really early? You guys are usually the ones begging to stay an hour longer,” Yamaguchi asked, slipping his shirt off.

The other two glanced at each other and it took everything in Tsukishima to not laugh at how red Kageyama was turning.

“I have to take care of Natsu! Uh… Oh! And Kageyama’s coming on a study date- I mean! We’re going to study together!”

“Study…together…” Tsukishima repeated, obviously incredulous.

“Y-yeah! Isn’t that what friends do?” Hinata asked, his voice rising in pitch. He cleared his throat nervously before closing his locker.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other and shrugged as they continued changing.

“Well, I’m done. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Let’s go Kageyama,” Hinata rushed out, leaving Kageyama to chase after him.

It wasn’t until they heard Tanaka and Hinata saying bye to each other that they allowed themselves to laugh.

“Oh my god, what the hell did we just witness?” Tsukishima asked, a small snort in his laugh.

“The beginnings of love,” Yamaguchi teased, making Tsukishima laugh again.

“Oh shut up. They’ve been circling around each other for months. Fucking finally.”

Yamaguchi only laughed and put on his jacket. He glanced at Tsukishima.

‘Fucking finally,’ he thought to himself as he looped his finger around Tsukishima’s pinky with a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this ! It was so fun writing this and I hope it was just as fun to read ! :)


End file.
